1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method thereof, and a computer-readable medium which controls the transmission of a job to a print apparatus which includes a plurality of paper discharge trays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photobook generation system in a personal computer capable of generating original photobooks by arranging image data in a layout having a plurality of pages has been widely available. This photobook is often generated upon assembling a plurality of types of parts such as a text, a cover, and a band before being output as a print product. It is a common practice in photobook generation to execute post-processing using separate post-processing apparatuses of the respective parts after their printing in accordance with the characteristics of these parts. Hence, in order to save the trouble of sorting and conveying print products to the post-processing apparatuses, it is desirable to collectively discharge the same types of print products to the same paper discharge tray.
As an example where sending a plurality of types of jobs is controlled by determining in which paper discharge tray the printed paper is output in order to prevent print products of a plurality of jobs processed in parallel from mixing in the same paper discharge tray, has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-335049).
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-335049 mentioned above presents a proposal concerning paper discharge control for each page in a job, so print products associated with different jobs may get mixed in the same tray and be discharged, depending on the print settings. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-335049 does not take into consideration keeping control of the order in which jobs are sent to the print apparatus, based on the type of post-processing step after printing.